Lovely Angel
by Kim Ji Hee
Summary: YUNJAE / CH 2 UPDATE / terinspirasi dari manga karya Erika Kurahasi berjudul Angel From The End, situasi dan kondisi menyesuaikan / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)**

**Pairing : YUNJAE, YOOSU, maybe CHANGKYU**

**Cast : DBSK, Super Junior, n others**

"Ya, Jaejoong-ah. Sampai kapan kau mau melihat ke lapangan basket itu terus?" tanya namja bersuara lumba-lumba pada temannya itu.

"Ah, Su-ie. Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya namja yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu dengan tampang super polosnya.

"Sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Huh, kau ini selalu saja begitu kalau sedang melihat kapten tim basket itu,"

"Huh? Ani, aku tidak melihatnya," sangkal Jaejoong.

"Tidak usah berbohong padaku, Jae,"

"Ani,"

"Huh, terserah kau saja,"

Begitulah suasana di salah satu kelas di Cassiopeia High School pada saat istirahat siang. Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu, dua orang itu adalah sahabat sejak mereka masih kecil. Mereka selalu saja sekelas sejak masih duduk di taman kanak-kanak.

"Joongie," panggil Junsu.

"Ne? Waeyo Su-ie?"

"Mian, nanti aku tidak bisa pulang sekolah bersamamu. Aku sudah janji menemani Chunnie membeli kado untuk eommanya,"

"Ne, gwenchana. Aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Ne. Gomawo,"

Saat pulang sekolah, Jaejoong berjalan sendirian melewati koridor sekolah itu. Namun entah karena sedang melamun atau apa, dia tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang lewat di depannya dengan membawa setumpuk buku dan tidak sengaja dia menabrak orang itu sampai semua buku yang dibawa orang itu berjatuhan.

"Ah. Jeongmal mianhae," kata Jaejoong sambil berusaha membantu orang tersebut mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan.

"Ne. Gwenchana," jawab orang tersebut yang sontak membuat Jaejoong terkejut. Pasalnya suara itu sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Yu-Yunho-ssi," kata Jaejoong gugup tapi tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Yunho.

"Ne, ini aku. Kau melamun, Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jaejoong.

"K-kau mengenalku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Hm? Tentu saja. Kau itu teman Junsu dan Yoochun kan?"

"Ne,"

"Yoochun kan temanku," jawab Yunho singkat sambil tersenyum.

"A-ah ne. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu," kata Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hei, sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Santai saja. Aku juga salah karena jalan tidak melihat-lihat dulu," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum, "kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok,"

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong dengan muka yang sudah memerah. Jaejoong pun berbalik dan melangkah untuk melanjutkan jalannya untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Aigo, mimpi apa aku semalam. Ternyata Yunho mengenalku," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Jung Yunho merupakan salah satu dari siswa populer di Cassiopeia High School karena ketampanannya. Selain itu dia juga merupakan kapten klub basket. Dia satu tingkat dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu. Hanya saja berbeda kelas. Yunho sekelas dengan Yoochun yang merupakan pacar Junsu, dan juga Changmin yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sejak pertama kali masuk ke Cassiopeia High School, Jaejoong sudah terpesona pada Yunho.

"Aku pulang," kata Jaejoong setelah sampai di rumahnya.

"Joongie, kau sudah pulang?"

"Ne, tumben Yesung Hyung sudah di rumah?"

"Ne, hari ini di kantor aku sedang tidak banyak kerjaan. Jadi aku pulang saja,"

Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung adalah kakak laki-laki Jaejoong. Mereka mempunyai jarak umur yang cukup jauh. Mereka hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen yang dibelikan orangtua mereka karena orangtua mereka harus mengurusi perusahaan di luar negeri.

"Jaejoongie, bisa tolong aku belikan tisu toilet di minimarket?" panggil Yesung pada adiknya itu.

"Ne, Hyung,"

"hati-hatilah. Ini sudah malam. Jangan sampai kau diculik,"

"Ya Hyung. Aku ini namja. Dan juga aku ini sudah SMA. Jangan terlalu khawatir," protes Jaejoong.

"Ne ne terserah kau. Tapi wajah cantikmu itu membuatku sama sekali tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai namja," goda Yesung.

"Ya Hyung!"

"Haha. Ne ne, cepat berangkat,"

"Huh, dasar Hyung menyebalkan,"

Jaejoong pun segera jalan ke minimarket terdekat. Dia pun segera membeli titipan kakaknya dan juga membeli beberapa barang keperluan lainnya. Namun, saat akan berjalan pulang tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh beberapa orang pria.

"Hei, cantik. Mau ikut kami?" tanya salah seorang pria tersebut. Menurut pandangan Jaejoong sepertinya mereka masih berusia awal 20an. Mungkin masih kuliah, pikir Jaejoong.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Dan jangan panggil aku cantik karena aku namja," kata Jaejoong cuek dan berjalan pergi.

"Ya, tunggu dulu," kata seorang pria sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun marah dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul pria yang menarik tangannya tadi. Namun tiba-tiba pria itu sudah terjungkal kebelakang karena dipukul oleh seseorang. Jaejoong sendiri menjadi terduduk di tanah karena lengan yang ditarik pria itu tadi seontak terlepas.

"Y-Yunho-ssi," kata Jaejoong sambil membelalakkan matanya.

"Hei, sepertinya dia berbahaya. Ayo kita cepat pergi," kata salah seorang pria yang menggida Jaejoong itu sambil menunjuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri heran kenapa pria itu menunjuknya pasalnya bukan dia yang memukul pria itu.

"Kau tidak apa, Jae?" tanya Yunho sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ne, gwenchana," kata Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima bantuan Yunho. Namun, saat akan menyentuh tangan Yunho, Jaejoong sangat kaget. Pasalnya dia tidak dapat memegang tangan Yunho. Seolah Yunho adalah sosok transparan yang tidak bisa disentuh.

"Jadi, benar ya kalau aku sudah mati?" kata Yunho sambil melihat tangannya sendiri. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo?"

**END or TBC?**

_Annyeong yorobun ^^.._

_Saya tiba-tiba ada ide bikin FF baru, padahal tanggungan FF saya yang lain masih banyak.. hehehe.._

_Ini mau End aja ato TBC terserah readers sekalian.. kalo yang review banyak saya akan lanjut.. hehehe.._

_Sebenernya, cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik yang pernah saya baca.. Cuma saya lupa judul komiknya apa.. Ada readers yang tahu?hehe.. Ini gara-gara komiknya udah lama banget, saya juga agak-agak lupa alur ceritanya... Jadinya saya ambil intinya aja, selebihnya itu merupakan ide saya sendiri..hehehe.._

_Ya, akhir kata, tolong reviewnya, pliss..^^.. Gamsahamnida...*bows*_


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER 1-**

"Mwo?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Yunho tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak begitu paham. Tapi seingatku tadi saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah, aku melihat anak kecil yang sedang berjalan di jalan raya itu," kata Yunho sambil menunjuk jalan raya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong yang masih dalam keadaan shock sambil berusaha mencerna kata-kata Yunho tadi.

"Lalu, ada sebuah truk yang datang, kemudian aku berlari menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu, sesaat kemudian aku tidak ingat apa-apa, namun begitu membuka mata, aku melihat tubuhku sendiri tergeletak di jalan tersebut," jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

"Ja-jadi, kau adalah," Jaejoong menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian melanjutkannya, "roh?"

"Kurasa begitu," jawab Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong heran karena nada bicara Yunho sama sekali tidak terdengar panik atau takut, malah terdengar sangat santai. Namun, jawaban itu malah membuat Jaejoong menangis. Bagaimana jika benar Yunho, orang yang sangat dicintainya benar-benar meninggal dunia. Dia benar-benar tidak dapat membayangkan hal tersebut terjadi.

"Hei hei. Jae. Kenapa kau menangis eoh?" tanya Yunho panik karena melihat Jaejoong menangis. Jaejoong tidak menjawab, malah tangisannya semakin keras.

"Ya, Jae, kumohon berhentilah menangis,"

"Hiks...Bagaimana jika..hiks hiks..Kau...hiks..kau...benar-benar meninggal?" tanya Jaejoong sambil terisak.

"Hei, belum tentu aku meninggal kan? Sudahlah, berhentilah menangis," kata Yunho menenangkan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya, namja tampan itu ingin memeluk namja cantik itu, namun apa daya, dia sendiri tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh Jaejoong yang sedang menangis tersebut. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu langsung mengontrol tangisnya.

"Nah, begitu. Jangan menangis lagi ne?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan kemudian memaksakan senyum yang kemudian dibalas senyum oleh Yunho.

"Em, ngomong-ngomong Jae, boleh aku meminta tolong sesuatu?"

"Kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Bolehkah kalau malam ini aku ikut denganmu ke rumahmu? Dengan keadaan seperti ini, sepertinya susah untuk pulang ke rumah karena tidak ada orang lain yang dapat melihatku,"

Jaejoong berpikir sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"Gomawo Jae. Kau memang benar-benar baik," teriak Yunho kegirangan.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka terus berbincang-bincang. Jaejoong sendiri masih bingung karena entah dia harus merasa senang atau sedih. Di satu sisi dia sangat senang karena bisa bersama-sama dengan Yunho seperti ini, walaupun Yunho dalam wujud roh. Sedangkan di satu sisi dia sangat sedih memikirkan kemungkinan kalau ternyata Yunho memang sudah meninggal. Hal itu berarti dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lagi selamanya.

"Jae," panggil Yunho.

"Ehm? Wae?"

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku? Memangnya kau punya kekuatan supranatural ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yunho tersebut, Jaejoong juga menjadi heran karena pasalnya dia dan seluruh keluarganya tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan semacam itu. Namun, kenapa dia bisa melihat Yunho.

"Ani, aku tidak punya kekuatan semacam itu," jawab Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau bisa melihatku ya? Sementara orang-orang lain tidak bisa,"

"Molla, aku juga bingung mengenai hal itu," jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Ehm? Kalau begitu, berarti kau memang benar-benar penyelamat yang dikirimkan Tuhan padaku. Huaaa, ini hebat. Berarti kau dan aku memang sudah diatur untuk bertemu seperti ini," jawab Yunho kagum. Jaejoong sendiri heran, dia baru mengetahui sifat Yunho yang cenderung ceria berlebihan seperti ini. Padahal dia sendiri belum tahu pasti dirinya itu masih hidup atau tidak, tapi dengan santainya dia malah berkata seperti itu. Tidak sedikitpun ada nada takut, cemas, khawatir dan semacamnya dalam perkataannya tersebut.

"Em, Yun. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm? Apa?"

"Kau tidak takut? Kau kan belum tahu apakah sebenarnya kau masih hidup atau tidak?" Jaejoong sedikit tercekat saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Ani. Justru dengan begini aku bisa bertemu denganmu kan?" jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jawaban tersebut sontak membuat muka Jaejoong memerah. Untuk menutupi hal tersebut, Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Namun, sayangnya Yunho melihat hal itu.

"Jae? Mukamu merah? Kau sakit, hm?" tanya Yunho dengan polosnya tanpa mengetahui kalau jantung Jaejoong sudah hampir loncat dari tempatnya mengingat jarak mereka yang begitu dekat itu.

"A-ani. Gwenchana," jawab Jaejoong masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin, eoh?"

"Hm, gwenchana. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum menatap Yunho.

"Hm, sepertinya besok aku harus bertemu dengan Yoochun," kata Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Nenek Yoochun itu punya kekuatan supranatural. Kurasa dia mewarisi sedikit kekuatan neneknya itu. Jadi mungkin dia bisa saja melihatku. Setelah itu, aku ingin minta tolong dan bertanya mengenai keadaanku ini," jelas Yunho.

"Oh," Jaejoong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Ah, aku baru ingat, sepertinya Junsu juga mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu," lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

"Jinja?"

"Ne, dulu seingatku saat masih kecil. Junsu sering mendengar suara-suara aneh semacam itu. Namun, katanya dia tidak bisa melihat darimana asal suara itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu sekarang masih bisa atau tidak," jelas Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu mereka benar-benar pasangan yang aneh," kata Yunho lagi.

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Junsu dan Yoochun,"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Keduanya sama-sama punya kekuatan aneh. Mereka benar-benar pasangan gaib," kata Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yunho. Entah semalam bermimpi apa dia sampai hari ini bisa sedekat ini dengan Yunho, melihat sisi lain dari Yunho yang merupakan pangeran sekolah itu. Malam itu, Jaejoong habiskan dengan berbincang-bincang dengan Yunho, sampai akhirnya dia pun tertidur.

**KEESOKKAN HARINYA**

"Jae, jae. Ireona. Ini sudah pagi,"

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan dalam keadaan setengah sadar dia mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, dia membelalakkan matanya kaget dan berteriak karena dia melihat wajah Yunho berada di atasnya.

"GYAAAAAAAA,"

"Ya, ya. Jae, kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ka-kau. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Semalam kan aku memang menginap di sini, kau lupa eoh?" jawab Yunho. Jaejoong berpikir sebentar. Kemudian baru ingat kejadian semalam dimana dia bertemu dengan Yunho, roh Yunho tepatnya sampai Yunho yang menginap di rumahnya.

"Sudah ingat?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya merespon pertanyaan Yunho. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka.

"Joongie? Kau kenapa?" tanya kakak Jaejoong, Kim Jong Woon alias Yesung sambil mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dengan wajah panik.

"Ah, ani Hyung. Hanya mimpi buruk," jawab Jaejoong.

"Hm? Kau yakin? Benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Yesung lagi sambil mengecek seluruh tubuh Jaejoong untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Ne, Hyung. Gwenchana. Hyung ini berlebihan sekali," jawab Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Ya, kalau kau berteriak pagi-pagi begini, siapa yang tidak kaget hah?" tanya Yesung lagi membalas perkataan Jaejoong.

"Arra, arra. Mian Hyung, hehehe," jawab Jaejoong.

"Ya sudahlah. Cepat bersiap-siap. Aku akan melanjutkan memasak,"

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong dan Yesung hanya tinggal berdua, maka untuk makan, mereka harus bergantian memasak, dan hari ini adalah giliran Yesung. Saat Jaejoong sedang bersiap-siap, Yunho mulai berinisiatif mengajaknya berbicara lagi.

"Ternyata kau punya kakak yang sangat perhatian ya," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong yang mendengat itu malah mendengus kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lagi. Yunho sendiri tidak bisa mengelak kalau sekarang ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat imut dimatanya.

"Huh, dia itu menyebalkan. Dia itu seperti pengidap brother complex. Selalu mencemaskan hal-hal kecil yang berkaitan denganku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai namja yang sudah dewasa. Dia malah cenderung memperlakukanku seperti yeoja," Jaejoong mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Hahahaha. Kau tahu, kau ini ternyata lucu sekali Jae," kata Yunho tertawa mendengarkan celotehan Jaejoong tadi. Jaejoong hanya mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak mengerti apa yang Yunho bicarakan.

"Kau tahu," lanjut Yunho, "sebenarnya, saat pertama kali melihatmu, kau itu terkesan kurang menarik," kata Yunho. Mendengar perkataan Yunho tersebut, Jaejoong bagaikan tertimpa batu seberat 50 ton.

"Tapi ternyata kepribadianmu itu menarik sekali. Hahahahaha," kata Yunho lagi.

"Huh, aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata kau itu menyebalkan, Jung Yunho," balas Jaejoong.

"Ya, aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. Jangan marah ne?" kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang dapat melelehkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**CASSIOPEIA HIGH SCHOOL**

Jaejoong masuk ke kelasnya diikuti dengan Yunho. Semua orang di sekolah tidak bisa melihat Yunho. Hal ini terbukti dengan Yunho yang saat ini masih berjalan santai di samping Jaejoong tanpa ada yang memperhatikannya. Sampai di kelasnya, Jaejoong menuju ke bangkunya, menaruh tasnya dan kemudian duduk di situ. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Jaejoong melihat Junsu datang diikuti dengan Yoochun. Namun wajah keduanya terlihat panik.

"Joongie," panggil Junsu masi dengan raut paniknya.

"Wae, Su-ie?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Di belakangnya, Yunho juga ikut tertarik mendengarkan kata-kata Junsu.

"Kau sudah mendengar berita sekolah pagi ini?"

"Hm? Berita? Memangnya ada berita apa sampai kau seheboh ini?"

"Yunho kecelakaan. Sekarang ini dia ada di Seoul Hospital,"

"Apa? Jadi aku masih hidup?" teriak Yunho bahagia sebelum Jaejoong sempat menanggapi perkataan Junsu.

"Eh? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Yunho," kata Junsu.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini," potong Yoochun sambil menunjuk ke arah Yunho.

"Huaaa, Yoochun. Aku senang sekali. Ternyata benar dugaanku kalau kau bisa melihatku," kata Yunho gembira sambil berusaha memeluk Yoochun yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin.

"Huaaaaa, lepaskan aku. Aku merinding ketika kau menyentuhku," teriak Yoochun.

"Eh? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku hanya mendengar suara Yunho. Tapi ternyata dia ada di sini ya?" tanya Junsu yang masih belum mengerti keadaan tersebut.

"Begini...," Jaejoong ambil alih menjelaskan situasi dari kejadian semalam sampai kejadian pagi itu. Sementara Jaejoong menjelaskan, datanglah duo evil masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Yoochun Hyung," panggil seorang bersuara tinggi.

"Changmin, kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Yoochun.

"Aku hanya menemani Kyuhyunie ke sini. Kalian sedang apa? Ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah dengar kalau Yunho Hyung kecelakaan?" tanya namja bernama Changmin tersebut.

"Justru sekarang ini kami sedang membahasnya. Kemarilah. Kyu, kau juga ikut," Junsu memanggil Kyuhyun.

Setelah mereka berlima atau berenam lebih tepatnya apabila Yunho dihitung duduk, Jaejoong mulai menjelaskan kejadiannya dari awal. Jaejoong menceritakan itu semua pada mereka walaupun pada kenyataannya dia hanya dekat dengan Junsu dan Yoochun. Namun, dia beranggapan bahwa Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga perlu tahu karena mereka dekat dengan Yunho. Changmin dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kekasih, sama seperti Junsu dan Yoochun. Setelah Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin memasang muka tidak percayanya karena memang mereka berdua tidak bisa melihat Yunho.

"Ya, Jae Hyung. Jangan bercanda. Kami sudah SMA Hyung, tidak mungkin kami percaya dengan cerita seperti itu," jawab Changmin.

"Ya, pabo. Jaejoong tidak bercanda. Yunho memang benar-benar bersama kita sekarang ini. Lihat dia," kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk Yunho yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Mana? Itu hanya bangku kosong, Hyung," kali ini Kyuhyun yang angkat bicara.

"Ya, mungkin kalian tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi Yunho memang benar-benar berada di sini," Junsu menyela. Sementara itu Jaejoong dan Yunho hanya diam membiarkan semuanya menerima ceritanya barusan.

"Ya kau, cepat buktikan pada setan-setan ini kalau kau ada di sini," tunjuk Yoochun pada Yunho.

"Ya pabo. Kalau aku bisa pasti sudah kulakukan daritadi," jawab Yunho tidak mau kalah.

"Yoochun Hyung, kau pandai sekali akting," sela Changmin sambil berpura-pura kagum.

"Ya, aku tidak sedang berakting pabo. Yunho memang sedang duduk di situ," kata Yoochun tidak mau kalah.

"Ya Hyungdeul. Sudahlah hentikan. Ini kan bukan April Mop. Lagipula aku tidak akan percaya sebelum melihat langsung," kata Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu, Yoochun dan Junsu pun sudah hampir putus asa meyakinkan duo evil tersebut. Namun, sedetik kemudian Yoochun ingat caranya agar orang-orang biasa bisa melihat roh. Tentu saja hal tersebut diajarkan oleh neneknya ketika dia masih kecil dulu. Segera saja Yoochun melakukan sesuatu yang menurut Kyuhyun, Changmin, Junsu dan Jaejoong tidak jelas apa itu. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian dia berkata pada Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kalian berdua. Tutup mata kalian. Setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat ini, kalian segera ucapkan nama Jung Yunho," kata Yoochun. Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih menatap bingung, namun sedetik kemudian mengangguk ragu. Setelah melakukan ritual yang menurut Jaejoong sangat aneh tersebut, Changmin dan Kyuhyun kemudian membuka matanya dan samar-samar melihat sosok Yunho di bangku yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Yoochun.

"Wuaaa, Yunho Hyung. Kau benar-benar ada di sini," takjub Changmin begitu dapat melihat Yunho.

"Huaa, Yoochun Hyung. Kau hebat. Ternyata kau bisa melakukan ini juga ya? Apakah aku bisa melihat hantu lain selain Yunho Hyung?" kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang takjub.

"Ya, Kyu. Aku ini bukan hantu. Aku kan belum mati," protes Yunho yang tidak terima dikatai hantu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ah, benar juga. Mianhae Hyung. Hehehehe," jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalian berdua hanya bisa melihat Yunho saja. Kalau tadi kalian kubuat bisa melihat semua roh dan hantu kalian akan diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk tersebut, begitulah kata nenekku," jelas Yoochun.

"Huaa, kau hebat Chun. Berarti selama ini kau juga sering diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk itu ya?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak, dulu nenekku pernah mengajarkan caranya bagaimana agar tidak diganggu oleh makhluk-makhluk tersebut," jawab Yoochun, "Lalu karena kalian berdua sudah bisa melihat Yunho dan Junsu juga bisa mendengar suara Yunho, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan diskusi tadi?"

"Ah, benar juga. Oh ya, ternyata aku masih hidup ya? Lalu kenapa aku bisa terpisah dengan tubuhku?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Entahlah, yang semacam itu aku tidak tahu," jawab Yoochun karena merasa Yunho bertanya padanya.

"Ya, kau ini bisa melakukan hal sehebat tadi, tapi kenapa hal seperti ini saja kau tidak tahu?" protes Yunho.

"Ya, aku ini tidak pernah tertarik mengikuti jejak nenekku itu. Karena itu aku tidak pernah belajar atau mencari tahu mengenai hal-hal gaib seperti itu," sela Yoochun lagi.

"I-itu, bagaimana kalau saat istirahat nanti kita ke perpustakaan dan mencari buku mengenai hal ini?" usul Jaejoong yang menengahi perdebatan antar sahabat itu.

"Ah benar juga. Kau pintar Jae Hyung," sambung Changmin.

"Oh ya. Memangnya Jaejoong Hyung juga punya kekuatan supranatural ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku tidak punya yang semacam itu," jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi kenapa Jaejoong Hyung bisa melihat Yunho Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ah, kalau hal itu aku tahu jawabannya," jawab Yoochun bangga, "Kata nenekku hal itu sering terjadi apabila orang itu sering memikirkan dan mempunyai perasaan yang kuat pada roh orang tersebut,"

"Berarti Jae Hyung sering memikirkan Yunho Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sok polos. Padahal di antara mereka semua hanya Junsu dan dia sendirilah yang tahu dengan jelas perasaan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"A-ani. I-itu...," Jawab Jaejoong gugup dengan muka yang sudah memerah sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan seringai tipisnya melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

"Oh, itu mungkin karena siangnya Jaejoong tidak sengaja menabrakku. Mungkin dia hanya merasa bersalah," jawab Yunho karena merasa Jaejoong malu menceritakan hal tersebut pada yang lain. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Junsu yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung memandang Yunho dengan tatapan kau-ini-bodoh-atau-apa. Sementara itu, Jaejoong memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kau-lakukan-hal-itu-sekali-lagi-matilah-kau. Sedangkan Yoochun dan Changmin hanya memandang kelakuan mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu setelah ini, Yun?" tanya Yoochun.

"Molla, aku belum memikirkannya," jawab Yunho santai.

"Huh, bahkan setelah menjadi roh pun, sofat santai dan cuekmu it tidak berubah ya. Pafahal kalau orang lain berada di posisimu pasti orang itu sudah kebingungan setengah mati," kata Yoochun.

"Ah, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau selama kita mencari cara untuk menemukan cara agar Yunho bisa kembali ke tubuhnya, Yunho menginap saja di rumah Jaejoong," tawar Junsu.

"Hm? Kenapa harus Jae Hyung? Bukankah Yunho Hyung lebih dekat denganku dan Yoochun Hyung?" tanya Changmin. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Junsu sambil bersumpah dalam hati untuk membunuh Junsu karena sudah menyudutkannya seperti ini.

"Ya, kalau dengan Chunnie atau Changmin, nanti aku dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa berkencan dengan bebas karena ada roh Yunho yang mengikuti. Aku tidak mau itu," kata Junsu beralasan. Sementara Kyuhyun yang mengetahui rencana Junsu ikut membantu.

"Itu benar. Minnie, kau tidak mau kan kalau kita kencan ada pengganggu? Apalagi pengganggu tersebut berupa hantu seperti ini," rengek Kyuhyun manja pada Changmin.

"Ya, Kyu. Sudah kubilang kan kalau aku ini bukan hantu. Aku ini masih hidup tahu," protes Yunho namun tidak ditanggapi. Sementara Yoochun dan Changmin memikirkan perkataan kekasih mereka tersebut.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu kau dengan Jaejoong saja, Yun," kata Yoochun pada akhirnya disertai dengan anggukan dari Changmin.

"Ya, kalian berdua. Apa namjachingu kalian itu lebih penting dariku, sahabat kalian dari kecil?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja," jawab Changmin dan Yoochun bersamaan.

"Huhuhu, sedihnya. Ternyata selama ini aku mempunyai sahabat yang hanya berpura-pura bersahabat denganku," kata Yunho dengan nada dibuat sesedih mungkin. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong yang melihatnya menjadi terkekeh.

"Joongie, kau tidak keberatan kan kalau Yunho bersama denganmu?" tanya Junsu pada Jaejoong yang masih terkekeh. Jaejoong sendiri menjadi kaget mendengar pertanyaan Junsu tersebut.

"Eh?" Hanya kata itu yang dapat dikeluarkan Jaejoong mendengar pertanyaan Junsu. Junsu langsung memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan ini-kesempatan-emas-kau-tahu. Melihat tatapan Junsu tersebut Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak keberatan," kata Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

"Huaaa. Jae, kau memang baik hati. Tidak seperti manusia-manusia setan ini," katanya Yunho sambil melihat Yoochun dan Changmin.

"Ya, kau yang setan Yun. Bukan kami," protes Yoochun yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Yunho.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sebagai tanda terima kasih, aku akan menjadi roh penjagamu, Jae," kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Yunho barusan, padahal jantungnya sudah berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

KRINGGGGGGG

Tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan kalau semua murid harus masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing untuk memulai pelajaran. Yoochun dan Changmin langsung kembali ke kelas mereka. Yunho sendiri tetap di kelas Jaejoong yang juga merupakan kelas Junsu dan Kyuhyun karena sudah berjanji untuk menjadi roh penjaga Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong, namja cantik tersebut masih berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena perkataan Yunho tadi. Sepertinya kehidupan seorang Kim Jaejoong akan berubah mulai saat ini.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

_Title : Lovely Angel_

_Cast : DBSK, dll._

_Pair : Yunjae, dll_

_Disclaimer : The characters belongs to God and themsleves, and the story belongs to Erika Kurahashi_

_Warning : Yaoi, typos, dll. __**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**__…_

**-CHAPTER 2-**

Tanpa terasa pelajaran di Cassiopeia High School berakhir sampai di sini. Semua siswa dan siswi yang bersekolah di sekolah ini mulai melanjutkan aktivitas mereka selanjutnya. Ada yang langsung pulang, mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, mengikuti kegiatan klub, atau segaja tinggal di sekolah hanya untuk sekadar berbincang-bincang dengan teman-teman lainnya yang belum pulang. Hal ini juga terjadi pada tokoh utama kita ini, seperti kesepakatan awal mereka pagi tadi.

Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin, Kyuhyun, Jaejoong, dan juga roh Yunho pergi ke perpustakaan bersama-sama sepulang sekolah itu. Perpustakaan di sekolah mereka bisa dibilang cukup lengkap dan karena itu mereka pun berharap dapat menemukan sebuah buku yang dapat menjelaskan keadaan Yunho sekarang ini. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan yang cukup besar itu.

"Ah, mianhae Hyung. Aku alergi dengan tempat penuh buku seperti ini. Aku tidak ikut masuk," kata Changmin.

"Ya. Kau tiang listrik. Mana ada orang alergi dengan perpustakaan?" celetuk Junsu.

"Aku serius, Hyung. Aku bisa mati kalau berada di tempat ini selama 10 menit saja," jawab Changmin ketus.

"Huh, bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau masuk ke sini karena kau dilarang membawa makanan," potong Yoochun.

"Hehehe, sebenarnya sih memang begitu, Hyung," jawab Changmin cengengesan. Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Yoochun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari sang maknae itu.

"Dasar tiang listrik dan perut karet," ejek Junsu dengan nada yang sedikit sinis.

"Ya. Jangan mengatai Minnie seperti itu, dasar pantat bebek," kali ini Kyuhyun yang berbicara, membela sang namjachingu yang dihina.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang, setan?" jawab Junsu dengan nada tak terima karena dipanggil dengan sebutan pantat bebek.

"Apa perlu kuulangi? Pantat bebek, pantat bebek, pantat bebek," kata Kyuhyun mengulang-ngulang kata-kata yang sama yang membuat Junsu menjadi semakin jengkel.

Baru saja Junsu akan mengeluarkan suara untuk membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, Yoochun dan Changmin langsung menarik lengan sang namjachingu masing-masing untuk menghentikan pertengkatan tidak penting itu. Jika dibiarkan, mungkin mereka akan terus bertengkar sampai besok karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kyu, sudahlah. Sekarang tinggalkan pantat bebek itu. Lebih baik kau temani aku makan, ne?" kata Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah ne, Minnie. Aku akan menemanimu. Kita tinggalkan saja bebek bersuara lumba-lumba ini," jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menyindir Junsu. Mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan Yoochun, Junsu, Jaejoong, dan Yunho yang sedari tadi juga berdiri di tempat itu. Sementara itu, Junsu yang mendengar perkataan kedua orang itu mulai emosi. Kalau ini dalam komik, maka sudah ada gambar siku yang ada di kepala Junsu.

"Ya, kembali kalian, pasangan setan. Akan kuhajar kalian satu per satu. Ya," teriak Junsu hendak menyusul mereka. Namun sayangnya pergerakannya ditahan oleh Yoochun sehingga Junsu tidak bisa bergerak selangkah pun.

"Ya, lepaskan aku, Park Yoochun. Akan kuhajar pasangan setan itu," kata Junsu pada Yoochun.

"Ya, Su-ie. Tenanglah. Kau lupa tujuan kita kemari?" kata Yoochun. Mendengar kata-kata Yoochun itu, Junsu terdiam dan pandangannya beralih pada Jaejoong dan Yunho yang dengan setia melihat pertengkaran tidak penting itu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau begitu ayo lekas masuk," kata Junsu. Dia melepaskan pegangan Yoochun dan mendahului mereka masuk ke dalam perpustakaan tersebut. Yoochun, Jaejoong, dan Yunho sudah tidak asing dengan pemandangan seperti itu. Junsu memang tidak pernah bisa tenang jika sudah berada dekat dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka selalu saja berargumen dan beradu mulut seperti tadi. Namun, hal itu tidak pernah dianggap serius dan mereka semua tetap bersahabat baik.

Mereka berempat pun segera mencari buku-buku mengenai arwah dan semacamnya itu. Beberapa buku pun mereka temukan dan segera membacanya. Di tengah kegiatan tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jaejoong bergetar menadakan ada pesan yang masuk.

_From : Yesungie-Hyung_

_Jae, kau bisa pulang cepat? Nanti malam aku ada janji dengan Wookie. Tolong jaga rumah ne?_

Segera saja, Jaejoong membalas pesan Hyungnya itu.

_To : Yesungie-Hyung_

_Ne, Hyung. Aku pulang sekarang._

"Semuanya, mian. Aku pulang dulu. Yesung Hyung menyuruhku pulang cepat," kata Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut," kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau di sini saja, Yun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lebih baik kau cari cara supaya kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu secepatnya," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Ah ne, hati-hati kalau begitu. Tunggu aku di rumah," kata Yunho.

"Ne, aku pulang," pamit Jaejoong. Sementara itu, Yoochun dan Junsu sama sekali tidak melewatkan tontonan gratis itu. Di mata Yoochun dan Junsu adegan tadi seperti adegan seorang istri yang sedang mengunjunginya di kantor kemudian berpamitan untuk pulang. Setelah itu, sang suami menyuruhnya menunggu di rumah. Melihat itu, Yoochun dan Junsu bertatapan dan kemudian seulas senyum terukir di bibir mereka masing-masing seperti mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan lawannya.

Sementara itu Jaejoong berjalan sendiri pulang ke rumahnya. Jarak tempuh dari Cassiopeia High School sampai ke rumah Jaejoong tidak memakan waktu cukup lama. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Jaejoong sudah sampai di rumah.

"Aku pulang, Hyung," kata Jaejoong sambil melepas sepatunya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Joongie?"

"Ne. Hyung belum berangkat?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hyung menunggumu pulang dulu. Sudah ya, Hyung berangkat. Jaga rumah baik-baik ne?" kata Yesung pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Arraso Hyung. Hati-hati,"

"Ne," jawab Yesung yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari apartemen tersebut.

Setelah kepergian Yesung, Jaejoong segera ke kamarnya dan mengganti seragamnya. Kemudian Jaejoong segera membereskan rumah karena hari ini memang gilirannya untuk membereskan rumah. Jaejoong kemudian membuang sampah-sampah tersebut keluar apartemennya. Setelah semua rapi, Jaejoong berinisiatif menyiapkan makan malam.

Jaejoong melihat bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Bahan-bahan makanan hanya tinggal sayur-sayuran dan sedikit daging. Sejenak berpikir, akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk memasak sup saja. Jaejoong kemudian segera memotong sayur-sayuran tersebut dan saat memotong-motong sayuran tersebut, Jaejoong memikirkan Yunho yang sedari tadi belum pulang.

"Ini sudah cukup sore, kenapa Yunho belum pulang ya?" tanya Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri sambil memotong-motong sayuran tersebut.

"Ah, aigo. Kenapa aku jadi seperti seorang istri yang sedang menunggu suaminya pulang?" kata Jaejoong lagi dengan muka merah karena memikirkan bahwa dia adalah istri dari Jung Yunho. Saat sedang asik berblushing ria dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"HUAAA," teriak suara itu. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu kaget dan refleks menusukkan pisau yang sedang dibawanya pada asal suara itu.

"Huaa, Jae. Apa yang kau bawa itu? Kalau aku manusia aku benar-benar bisa mati sekarang ini," kata Yunho dengan tatapan horror setelah pisau yang dibawa Jaejoong mengenainya, tapi beruntung karena sekarang dia hanya berupa roh.

"Ya Jung Yunho, kau benar-benar mengagetkan aku. Dan itu salahmu sendiri tahu," kata Jaejoong kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu setelah menyadari siapa yang mengagetkannya.

"Ne ne, mian ne," kata Yunho, "Habisnya tadi kulihat kau sedang melamun, karena itu aku mengagetkanmu. Kau sedang melamunkan apa?" pertanyaan sederhana Yunho tersebut sukses membuat muka Jaejoong menjadi merah lagi karena mengingat pikirannya tadi.

"Ya Jae, kenapa mukamu jadi merah? Kau sakit ya?" kata Yunho sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan Jaejoong membaut Jaejoong sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ani. Aku tidak apa-apa dan juga tidak melamunkan apa-apa kok," jawab Jaejoong dengan nada yang sedikit gugup. Yunho lantas menatap Jaejoong tajam, tangannya dilipat di depan dada dengan satu tangan menyentuh dagunya, berlagak seperti seorang detektif.

"Hm, sepertinya aku tahu kau sedang melamunkan apa?" kata Yunho masih dalam posisi detektifnya.

"A a a-apa?" kata Jaejoong semakin gugup. Dalam hati ia bertanya apakah Yunho bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kau pasti sedang melamunkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aigoo, ternyata seorang Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat polos juga mempunyai sisi mesum," kata Yunho sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu membulatkan matanya lebar.

"Mwo? Ya. Aku tidak mesum. Kau saja yang mesum karena berpikiran seperti itu," elak Jaejoong.

"Lalu? Kenapa mukamu merah?" tantang Yunho lagi.

"I-itu….. Ya! Pikiranku itu adalah urusanku. Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Jaejoong berpura-pura marah. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherrynya yang malah menimbulka kesan imut daripada kesan menakutkan. Yunho yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh geli.

"Ne ne, arraso. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," kata Yunho sambil terkekeh geli mengusap-usap kepala Jaejoong dengan tangan kanannya yang tentu saja tidak bisa dirasakan Jaejoong karena kondisi Yunho sekarang ini. Jaejoong hanya merutuki Yunho dalam hati. Jung Yunho, entahlah kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu itu. Benar-benar terlalu polos sampai dapat dibilang bodoh karena kau sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Jaejoong yang sudah terlihat sangat jelas itu.

Mereka atau lebih tepatnya Jaejoong segera melanjutkan acara masak-memasak tersebut, karena Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh benda-benda tersebut. Maka, Yunho hanya mengajak Jaejoong berbincang-bincang dan bercanda, sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri juga merasa sedikit terhibur karena jika tidak ada Yunho sudah pasti rumah ini menjadi sepi karena kakaknya sedang pergi.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Hari ini Jaejoong berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi karena dia hari ini adalah jadwalnya menjalankan tugas piket. Seperti biasa, Yunho pun mengikuti Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun menjalankan tugas piketnya sampai tidak terasa bel tanda pelajaran dimulai sudah berbunyi. Jaejoong pun kemudian duduk di bangkunya yang letaknya berdekatan dengan bangku Kyuhyun dan Junsu.

"Jae, hari ini kau datang bersama Yunho lagi?" tanya Junsu.

"Ne," kata Jaejoong sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Yunho Hyung. Kau itu lama-lama benar-benar terlihat seperti setan," kata Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Aku ini masih hidup tahu. Dan lagi, tidak etis tahu setan mengatai orang lain setan," jawab Yunho.

"Ya! Liat saja kau Hyung. Sekarang berjalan tidak menggunakan kaki, selain itu orang lain juga tidak bisa melihatmu," kata Kyuhyun. Baru saja Yunho akan menjawab omongan Kyuhyun tadi, Junsu sudah menyela dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Yun, kita kan tidak tahu sampai kapan kau akan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Kau tidak takut ketinggalan pelajaran dan tidak naik kelas?" tanya Junsu.

"Ah, benar juga ya. Kalau begitu bisa gawat. Kalau begitu aku harus belajar dengan rajin," kata Yunho yang kemudian mengambil posisi duduk di bangku Jaejoong. Karena badan Jaejoong lumayan kecil, jadi masih ada sedikit tempat yang tersisa. Posisi mereka yang sangat berdekatan ini benar-benar membuat Jaejoong berdebar-debar.

"Jae, aku ikut belajar denganmu, ne?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"A-ah ne," kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum gugup namun dalam hati dia benar-benar merutuki Yunho, "Kenapa dia tidak belajar di kelasnya sendiri bersama dengan Yoochun dan Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Mereka semua mengikuti pelajaran dengan tertib sampai tidak terasa sudah istirahat siang. Jaejoong, Junsu, Kyuhyun sepakat untuk makan siang bersama dengan Yoochun dan Changmin. Tentu saja Yunho juga ikut dengan mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba soensaengnim menyuruh Jaejoong membawakan tumpukan buku ke perpustakaan.

"Kalian duluan saja, setelah meletakkan ini di perpustakaan aku akan menyusul kalian," kata Jaejoong.

"Ne," jawab Junsu dan Kuhyun bersamaan.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Jae," kata Yunho yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun berjalan berdampingan sambil berbincang-bincang ke perpustakaan. Tapi tentu saja jika ada orang lain, mereka menghentikan perbincangan mereka. Jaejoong tentu saja tidak mau dianggap sudah gila oleh orang lain karena berbicara sendiri karena orang lain tidak bisa melihat Yunho. Karena asik berbincang-bincang, saat akan menuruni tangga, Jaejoong kurang memperhatikan anak tangganya sehingga tanpa sengaja dia terpeleset dan jatuh.

"Huaa," pekik Jaejoong saat jatuh dari tangga. Yunho yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Jaejoong.

"Jae? Gwenchana?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong terdiam sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa kagetnya baru setelah itu menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Ne, gwenchana," kata Jaejoong sambil berdiri, namun saat menginjakkan kaki kirinya ke lantai tiba-tiba dia terjatuh lagi.

"Sepertinya kaki kiriku terkilir," kata Jaejoong sambil meringis. Yunho yang melihat itu langsung panic karena dia sendiri tidak bisa menyentuh Jaejoong yang berarti Yunho tidak bisa membantu Jaejoong. Dan sialnya lagi, kondisi tempat itu cukup sepi karena orang-orang lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di kantin.

"Ya Jae, tunggu sebentar ne. Aku akan mencari bantuan," kata Yunho yang kemudian langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terduduk di lantai dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan heran.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Jaejoong yang masih terduduk mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Jae?" panggil suara itu.

"Changmin? Jadi Yunho memanggilmu ya?" tanya Jaejoong yang tidak di balas oleh Changmin. Changmin segera mendekati Jaejoong dan membantu Jaejoong berdiri. Setelah Jaejoong berdiri, tiba-tiba saja Changmin memeluk Jaejoong.

"Huaaaa. Ternyata menyentuh orang memang menyenangkan," kata Changmin yang membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Yun? Kau Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong dengan ragu karena menyadari sikap aneh Changmin ini lebih mirip dengan Yunho.

Sebelum Changmin sempat menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang datang dan berteriak.

"Ya! Shim Changmin. Beraninya kau berselingkuh di belakangku hah? Bahkan di depan umum kau tidak pernah memelukku seperti itu, tapi lihat sekarang. Kau bahkan memeluk Jaejoong Hyung," teriak suara itu yang Jaejoong kenali sebagai suara Kyuhyun. Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke arah suara tersebut dan benar saja, sekarang ini dia bergidik melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri dengan mengeluarkan aura-aura setan di belakangnya. Membuat Junsu dan Yoochun yang berada di belakangnya juga menjadi bergidik ketakutan.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dan Changmin. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun segera menarik tubuh Changmin dari Jaejoong dan menarik kerah seragam Changmin.

"Shim Changmin. Selama ini kukira kau itu benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata kau itu tukang selingkuh. Memangnya aku ini kurang apa hah?" kata Kyuhyun mencaci maki Changmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Changmin.

"Ya, Kyu. Dengarkan aku, aku…..," kata Changmin mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kau brengsek Shim Changmin. Padahal selama ini aku benar-benar menyukaimu," kata Kyuhyun, kali ini dengan sedikit mengeluarkan air mata sakit hati karena melihat namjachingunya memeluk orang lain. Kemudian dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencium Changmin dan melumat bibir Changmin dengan sedikit kasar. Changmin yang kaget dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba itu hanya membulatkan matanya. Dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja roh Yunho keluar dari badan Changmin. Semua yang melihat itu menjadi terkejut, termasuk Kyuhyun dan juga Changmin yang sudah sadar.

"Jadi kau sedang mempraktekkan apa yang di buku kemarin, Yun?" tanya Yoochun dengan sedikit nada horror mengingat nasib Yunho setelah ini yang pasti akan mendapat 'hadiah' dari kedua maknae setan itu.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tatapan bingung. Changmin dan Kyuhyun juga menatap Yoochun mencari penjelasan atas kejadian tadi.

"Kemarin Yunho dan aku serta Yoochun menemukan buku bagaimana cara merasuki seseorang." Jelas Junsu dengan singkat. Namun Jaejoong, Junsu, dan Changmin segera mengerti situasi tadi kalau ternyata Yunho sedang merasuki Changmin. Segera saja, Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengeluarkan aura-aura setan yang membuat orang-orang tersebut bergidik, terutama Yunho.

"Jung Yunho. Beraninya kau menjadikan tubuhku menjadi bahan percobaan," kata Changmin dengan seringai yang sangat menyeramkan di mata Yunho saat ini.

"Dan beraninya kau menggunakan tubuh Minnie untuk memeluk orang lain," kali ini Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan seringai yang tak kalah mengerikan dari Changmin.

Yunho yang melihat itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Ya! Dengarkan aku. Aku hanya ingin menolong Jaejoong yang tadi jatuh dan terkilir. Lalu kulihat Changmin sedang berjalan ke toilet. Daripada buang-buang waktu untuk menjelaskan, maka aku melakukan itu," jelas Yunho panjang lebar. Namun tetap saja kedua maknae itu tetap mengeluarkan aura-aura setannya.

"Itu bukan alasan, Jung Yunho," kata Changmin kali ini mengarahkan tangannya untuk meraih kerah Yunho. Namun dia tidak bisa menyentuh Yunho. Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho bersyukur berada dalam kondisi seperti itu karena bisa menghindari amukan dari Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Huh, bersyukurlah karena kondisimu ini sekarang, Hyung. Kalau tidak, kau sudah benar-benar mati dari tadi," kata Kyuhyun yang emosinya sudah mulai mereda.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita obati Jaejoong," kata Yoochun menyela pembicaraan mereka. Mereka semuapun akhirnya sadar kembali dengan keberadaan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi terdiam. Posisi Jaejoong saat ini adalah sedang berdiri dengan hanya bertumpu pada kaki kanannya saja karena kaki kirinya terkilir.

Melihat itu, segera saja Junsu dan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Dan kemudian memapahnya ke ruang kesehatan. Yoochun, Changmin, dan juga Yunho mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Di tengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu dan kemudian berbisik pada Jaejoong yang tentu saja masih dapat di dengar Junsu namun tidak dapat didengar oleh Changmin, Yunho, dan Yoochun.

"Jae Hyung, maafkan aku ne," kata Kyuhyun.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan tampang bingungnya.

"Tadi Yunho Hyung merasuki tubuh Changmin dan kemudian aku menciumnya. Berarti yang tadi kucium adalah Yunho Hyung kan?" jelas Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu muka Jaejoong langsung memerah.

"A-ani. Dia kan bukan siapa-siapaku," jawab Jaejoong dengan muka merah.

"Tapi Jae, mukamu merah," kata Junsu bermaksud menggoda Jaejoong.

"Ya, kalian berdua. Jangan mulai menggodaku. Kakiku sedang sakit," protes Jaejoong. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun dan Junsu hanya terkekeh.

"Arraso," jawab Junsu dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Di ruang kesehatan, Junsu langsung mengobati kaki Jaejoong yang terkilir tadi dna membalutnya dengan perban. Setelah itu, Jaejoong menjadi teringat sesuatu.

"Ah Yun. Kau bilang tidak bisa menyentuh orang. Tapi dulu saat kau menolongku dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa genit itu kenapa kau bisa memukul mereka?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Aku juga kurang tahu soal itu. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan mereka, kemudian aku mengepalkan tanganku dan aku merasa ada energy yang terkumpul di situ, dan energy itulah yang kugunakan untuk memukul mereka," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Yunho karena mereka semua termasuk Yoochun pun tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Setelah mengobati kaki Jaejoong, mereka berenam pun kembali ke kantin untuk melanjutkan makan siang mereka yang tertunda. Setelah itu, mereka semua pun melanjutkan pelajaran di kelas masing-masing sampai tidak terasa sudah waktunya pulang sekolah.

"Jae, kau langsung pulang?" tanya Yunho.

"Hm? Bukankah hari ini kita semua sepakat untuk ke rumah sakit untuk melihat tubuhmu?" tanya Jaejoong yang kemudian mengingatkan Yunho pada janji mereka kemarin.

"Oh, iya benar juga," kata Yunho.

"Yun, Jae. Aku dan Kyuhyun ada urusan sebentar. Kau dan Yunho tunggu saja di gerbang sekolah. Nanti aku, Kyuhyun, Yoochun, dan Changmin akan menyusul, dan kita ke rumah sakit bersama-sama," kata Junsu.

"Ah ne," jawab Jaejoong. Setelah itu Junsu dan Kyuhyun segera keluar menemui Yoochun dan Changmin yang sudah menunggu di luar kelas mereka. Yunho menunggu Jaejoong membereskan barang-barangnya dan kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya buku Fisikaku tertinggal. Kau tunggu di sini ne Yun. Aku akan segera kembali," kata Jaejoong yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yunho kembali menuju kelasnya. Yunho kemudian memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang berlatih basket sampai tidak menyadari kalau Jaejoong sudah kembali.

"Yun, aku sudah…..," panggil Jaejoong terputus saat melihat sosok Yunho yang sedang memperhatikan lapangan basket. Sekilas Jaejoong berpikir kalau Yunho merindukan berlatih di klub basket karena basket adalah hobinya. Namun, setelah menelusuri dengan teliti, tatapan Yunho itu ternyata terarah pada sesosok yeoja yang menurut Jaejoong adalah manager klub basket tersebut. Yeoja tersebut sangat cantik walaupun dengan pakaian olahraga dan rambut yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Melihat itu, Jaejoong merasa tidak nyaman dan merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Annyeong.._

_Saya kembali sodara-sodara..^^.. ada yang masih inget ff ini?_

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter.._

_RCL ne.. ^^ hehehe.._


End file.
